Eternal Wrath: Aftermath
by Mark-Owen
Summary: In the wake of Lex Luthor's fall, the world was changed forever. The same thing happened to a smaller scale to the members of the Justice League and, even as an old threat awakens, they have to reorganize their lives around a new order. (Part 12 of Eternal Wrath - COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1: Return Of The Prodigal Son

**Eternal Wrath Volume 5: Aftermath**

 **Chapter 01: Return Of The Prodigal Son**

* * *

 _'You think cause I'm not checking in at the tree house I've gone rogue?' – Arthur_ _Curry, Season 10, Episode 9: "Patriot"._

* * *

 **December 10th 2012. 10:00 PM UTC-6. Grell Theather Building, Star City, California, USA.**

Each year, Queen Industries hosted a large gala after their general meeting. It was an event like many others in the world of billion-dollar companies and yet, every year, Queen Industries made the front page of every local newspaper and media agencies.

With an annual, averaging, profit of fifty-seven billion dollars, it was surprising to see that Queen Industries remained owned by Star-City residents at over eighty-five percent of its capital. Or so it seemed.

This year, the gala attracted more attention than usual after the company announced it had been bought out under the noses of its directors by a still-unknown entity after it performed a secret public takeover bid. The news came as a shock in Star City and people were debating with passion on the identity of the buyer. Some conspiracy theories were starting to appear.

One big question remained: How? How did this mysterious company manage to reunite fifty point eight percent of Queen Industries. Star City's leading employer had only given eighteen percent of its capital to the open markets years earlier – a breach soon filled by the new buyer – which wouldn't allow one person or entity to threaten the company's independence.

No, the threat had to come from the inside. Someone had convinced long-term shareholders to sell their stakes in the company. Someone with a lot of resources. Someone with a lot of pull.

Who?

By all means Queen Industries' interim CEO was going to announce who was the source of such tumults in the city of the Stars.

When the Star Tower rang up eight in the evening, large crowds gathered around the huge complex Queen Industries had rented to host their event. Only the shareholders were invited inside while large screens had been set up outside for the occasion, retransmitting a live feed of the general meeting.

Outside, the people were getting restless. Many of them were employees of Queen Industries, others were linked one way or another to the company and some even, were just normal citizens concerned about the economic health of their city.

Inside the complex however, the shareholders were loud protesters. It was eight past ten and still, no one was announcing the beginning of the general meeting. Voices started to rise in the building and people demanded CEO Maajid Suren to get up on the stage and proceed with his presentation.

After another moment of tense agitation, Suren emerged from the backstage to be welcomed by a common sigh of relief.

"Twenty minutes late!" An aging man protested from his seat. "It's about time!"

Suren came up behind his stand at the center of the stage. "Please everybody calm down!" he rose his arms to emphasize his words. "We are very sorry we made you wait but I need silence to start, please."

Loud shushes filled the room, some people smirked as the atmosphere in the room reminded them of one in a cinema right before the movie started. Everyone knew tonight could prove to be as spectacular as any Hollywood movie.

Suren took a deep breath and straightened his tie. "Ladies and gentlemen," he spoke into the microphone. "Welcome to Queen Industries' forty-third General Meeting!"

To everyone's disappointment and boredom, Suren's opening was followed by two long hours of precise and meticulous analyzing about Queen Industries' economic health. The company was slowly recovering from its terrible period that came after Lex Luthor took power of the country, a period that saw at its end the sacking of Oliver Queen as the head of the company.

Through Queen Industries was in better shape than it was a year earlier, it was nowhere near out of the woods yet. Everyone understood why Suren's exposé was needed and most were reassured about the direction in which the company was going but they also noticed how the CEO went out of his way not to touch on the matter of the takeover.

As they sensed the end of the speech coming, the shareholders were fidgeting on their seats, barely able to hold onto the questions that had plagued their minds for weeks. Suren couldn't finish soon enough for them.

"I want to thank each and everyone of you for being there tonight and for having faith in Queen Industries." Suren came onto his conclusion. "Together, we will ride the storm and come out victors. Thank you."

People clapped. More out of tradition than appreciation but already, the first hands went up in the air, a couple were flailing them madly, hoping to be noticed and get a hold of a microphone before everyone else to ask their questions to Suren and the board of directors sitting on the stage by his side.

However, Suren ignored them. "Thank you," he repeated and looked down at his notes, making sure not to make eye contact with everyone in the room. "We will now proceed with the votes."

People froze.

"The votes?" asked someone with indignation. "Are you ever planning on answering our questions?"

Someone else stood up and pointed at Suren angrily. "How can you proceed with the votes when we don't even know who is the major shareholders of the company?"

"He's right! How can we be sure that our decisions won't be overturned by this mysterious company later?"

Suren repeated the gesture he made before his speech. "Everyone, please, calm down."

"How dare you tell us to calm down when you refuse to give us an answer?" another voice yelled at him.

"We want answers! Answers!"

"We want answers!"

The words echoed throughout the room and soon enough it became a motto people chanted to influence the directors who looked suitably fearful people were going to climb on the stage and assault them. By the way the executives were shaking, it became clear to some that they knew no more about the takeover than the crowds that stood outside.

As hues were starting to fly in the direction of the stage, the double doors at the other end of the room opened to let a tall blond man walk into the sole aisle that cut through an ocean of dissatisfied people yelling at the board of directors.

The man sifted through the people, looking over his left and right with a certain sense of detachment. Most people were too focused on hurtling insults at the men on the stage to notice him but those who did ceased their previous activity to gape at the man walking past them in the direction of the stage.

By the time he reached the little stairs that led onto the scene, everyone had noticed his presence and the atmosphere became still as all eyes watched him step onto the stage with confidence, a smirk on his face.

The board of directors looked as shell-shocked as the crowd to see him boldly approach them. Suren himself, watched him, his eyes wide.

"It's Oliver Queen!" someone in the crowd whispered.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Suren sputtered. "This event is reserved to the shareholders, Mr. Queen you have no right to-" the words died on his lips when Oliver stopped by his side, towering over him.

He must have worked out the reason of Oliver's presence on his own because he remained in a frozen state when he was pushed aside and the new guest took hold of the microphones on the desk.

"Hello everybody!" Oliver grinned, his jovial tone marking a stark contrast with the deep silence of the crowd. "I obviously stood here many times in the past but I've got to say that it's quite a special feeling standing here before you this year."

The crowd remained silent, unmoving and for some reason, Oliver's grin became wider.

"I'm sure everyone's connected the dots by now but just in case, I'm gonna end the mystery," He paused, watched the crowd from left to right with a glint in his eyes. "I'm extremely pleased to announce before the world that I now own 50.8% of Queen Industries' shares making me the only major shareholder of the company."

This time however, the crowd exploded. Everyone talked at the same time some were even shouting at him but their words couldn't be singled out from the mass of the noise that filled everyone's ears. Oliver folded his arms on his desk and watched with amusement the crowd blow up in a frenzy. It was a spectacle like he had never seen in his career and one he relished in.

Finally, someone yelled louder than everyone else and their words carried through every inch of the room. "That's unacceptable, this is a coup!"

Oliver frowned. "A coup, you say? No I can assure you my takeover was quite legal, in fact you can call my lawyers and they will confirm my words."

An old man forced his overweight body to stand with the help of a stick. "And you ruined yourself to achieve a petty revenge, how irresponsible are you?!" he pointed at him with his stick.

"Ah Mr. Gagnon!" Oliver smirked. "May I remind you that Queen Industries – as its name says – belongs to my family?"

"You are going to lead this company to bankruptcy and you will drag everyone else with it!"

"Yes of course," Oliver rolled his eyes. "It's always been my plan to spend my entire fortune to get back my company in order to run it to the ground." _These people have no idea of the extremes I went to in order to do this._ He thought.

* * *

 _"Alright, call me back when the sale is done." Oliver hung up his phone on the desk and sighed as he rose to his feet._

 _He walked in the direction of the living room only to be greeted by the sigh of his partner sitting in the middle of the room, her blond head moving from side to side to look at the documents that surrounded her._

 _"How's it looking Sidekick?" he asked, bemused._

 _Chloe looked up at him and smiled. "Steve just confirmed we've got Mr. McNamelli's shares."_

 _"So we're up to seven percent." Oliver concluded, leaning a shoulder against the wall as he watched her. "We're still a long way behind schedule."_

 _"Don't despair so quickly, beloved, we can still make it." her smile dimmed when she only got a sigh out of him. "Having second thoughts?"_

 _Oliver grimaced. "It's just... it was my parent's house, that's where they lived, where I grew up with them."_

 _She extended a hand in his direction. "Come here."_

 _"I don't want to trip over your work." he protested even as he took her hand._

 _"It's not important," she replied, tugging on his hand. "Come on, sit with me."_

 _Oliver sighed and executed himself, wrapping his arms around her as his hands rested on her belly. "I'm okay." he assured her when she stroked his face._

 _"We will be okay." she asserted. "Ollie you don't have to hide, I know what the mansion meant to you but we had no choice."_

 _"Yes I know." he dropped his head on her shoulder. "Between the company and the mansion, it's obvious what's more important but still, it's a shitty choice."_

 _She smirked, glaring playfully at him. "Language!"_

 _"Sorry, you're right." The corner of his mouth was tugged upwards as he ran his hands over the place where their child rested. "You sure you're comfortable sitting on the ground?"_

 _"Yeah Ollie, don't worry about me." she replied. "I already spend so much time in bed, at least here I feel useful."_

 _He squeezed her tighter. "You're always useful, especially in bed." he slipped in her ear._

 _Chloe looked back at him and pursed her lips. "Mind back on track, Mister."_

 _The phone rang again, cutting through Oliver's chuckle. "I'll have to get that." he stood up again, kissing her hand before walking towards his office._

 _"Bring it over here so you won't have to do the commute anymore." Chloe suggested, feeling a smile taking place on her face when he winked at her. She watched him leave before sighing and returning to typing on her laptop. "Alright... so, up 200 millions."_

* * *

"I want my money back!" Someone yelled over the crowd.

"Feel free to sell it on the markets," Oliver replied. "Although I'd think twice about it since the share's value has been dropping again when they heard of the takeover."

"This- This!" An old lady raged from her seat. "How can we let such a man lead the company again? You were pushed out for a reason Mr. Queen!"

Oliver gritted his teeth. "You are conveniently forgetting the years of prosperity Queen Industries reveled in before my scandals."

"Your scandals affected our company!" she shot back. "And it will happen again!"

He tapped his hands on his desk for a moment before slipping a pleasant smile back on his face. "In that case, you're in luck because I do not wish to be nominated CEO again." Oliver looked at Suren by his side. "Oh but don't rejoice too fast, Maajid, you're still fired."

The man glared at him. "But if you're sacking me and you don't want to be CEO yourself... then, who?"

Oliver grinned. "That's a great question."

* * *

 _"How does it feel to not be a billionaire anymore?" Chloe asked as she laid on the couch that had been specifically installed in the penthouse' office for her._

 _Oliver had to laugh at the question. He had just spent his entire fortune of over three billion dollars to buy over fifty-percent of Queen Industries' stock. He had nothing left bare a little under fifty thousand dollars and the penthouse of Metropolis in which they were residing._

 _In fact, Queen Industries' capital, totaling over eight billion dollars, was so important that even Oliver's entire fortune hadn't been enough to reach his goal on his own. Stopping at 44.7%, Oliver would have had to accept the fact that he could be overpowered on every decision if his fellow shareholders united against him if it weren't for Bruce Wayne._

 _Oliver woke up one day to be alerted by Steve Nellis, the director of the capital venturing company he had hired, sending him a message explaining that the billionaire from Gotham had bought over half a billion worth of shares off Queen Industries' stock before he decided to donate them to him._

 _Needless to say that Oliver had called Bruce soon after learning the news to express his disbelief and gratitude. Bruce had brushed off the compliments and minimized his action but Oliver was no dupe, he knew he owed a lot to him and he wouldn't forget it._

 _"Well," Oliver licked his lips as he brought his mind back to the present and pondered the question. "I don't know actually," he laughed. "It doesn't feel any different so far."_

 _"Aw, but without your chauffeur, your VIP cards, your private jet and countless cars... how is your highness going to live?"_

 _He glared at her playful tone, recognizing that she was in the mood to tease him, he stuck out his tongue at her. "Don't you have anything worthwhile to say?" he smirked._

 _"Bananas!"_

 _"Chloe..."_

 _She laughed before sobering up. "Well actually there one thing-"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Well yeah," she nodded. "You said you didn't want to resume your position in Queen Industries so we have to get someone we trust there."_

 _Oliver acquiesced. "You're right." he knew that Maajid Suren had detected suspicious fund movements in the company due to the Justice League's economical needs and they needed to top him over before he could incriminate anyone and threaten the League's future. "Any ideas?"_

 _Chloe bit over her lower lip. "Well..."_

 _"Yeah?" he prodded._

 _"I might have one name but before I tell you, you need to do something for me."_

 _He grinned. "Anything."_

 _She took a deep breath. "I wasn't joking when I said bananas, I really, really want some bananas right now. Oh and chocolate! And pickles!"_

 _Oliver sighed, rolling his eyes skyward._

 _"Ollie!" she whined._

 _"Alright," he gave up and rose to his feet. "At least tell me the name before?"_

* * *

"Tess Mercer?!"

Oliver saw the look of horror taking over their faces. To them, Tess Mercer had been Lex Luthor's protégé, the one to take over the great nemesis, Luthorcorp when Lionel's heir was thought to be dead. Tess wasn't just someone who had worked for the competition, she had been deeply involved with them and as such, she could only receive hostile reactions from the shareholders.

The woman in question showed up the same way Oliver did minutes earlier, using the crowd's astonishment to sift her way through in the direction of the stage. Her face a mask of steel coldness, the glares sent her way seemed to bounce off her and people took a step back when she returned the favor.

Oliver welcomed her on the stage with a hug before addressing to the crowd.

"We'll take the votes now if you don't mind." he said. "Those in favor of setting Tess Mercer here in the position of Chairman Executive Operative with immediate effect raise your hand."

A couple of people raised their hands, braving the forbidden as the rest of the crowd remained stoical. Oliver, on the stage, had already risen his hand up and grinned. "Alright, those against the decision, please raise your hands."

Immediately, hundreds of arms went up in the air, soon followed by loud whispers. "Motion accepted!" Oliver declared to the consternation of the crowd who protested, vainly. "I now leave Tess to conduct the meeting. Suren? You're excused!"

Oliver left Tess alone on the stage and walked down the stairs, grin still on his face, to take a seat on the front row. From his position he waved and gave her a thumbs-up.

Tess raised an eyebrow at him before setting her gaze on the crowd and rolling her eyes. She took hold of the hammer on the desk and tapped on the wood several times. "I demand order in the room or the meeting will be adjourned." her authoritative tone calmed down the loudest protesters. "We will now proceed with the votes of the resolutions proposed by the Board of Directors before taking suggestions from the assembly..."

* * *

 **December 11th 2012. 01:55 AM UTC-6. In the outskirts of Star City, California, USA.**

When Oliver rang at the door of a large house by the outskirts of Star City, the night had already settled several hours earlier. He was greeted with a warm hug from an elderly man who had been waiting for his visit with impatience.

"Welcome back home, kid."

Oliver smiled, loosening his grip on the other man. "Thanks Dayton, I hope Chloe hasn't been too much of a hassle to take care of." he leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear. "'Cause she's given me a lot of trouble lately." he grinned.

Dayton Miles burst out in laughter, patting the younger man's back. "Oh, Ollie!" he wiped a tear off his cheek. "You know what pregnancy does to a woman's hormones, and I can tell you she was an angel this evening. You picked a good one, kid!"

"Don't I know it!"

"Come on in!" Dayton ushered him inside the house, guiding Oliver to the living room where Chloe was sat on the couch. "By the way congratulations, that was an impressive show you put on back in town."

"Getting back there for retribution was pretty sweet." Oliver agreed.

"Get over here, my darling!" Chloe said with an exaggerated drawl as she extended a hand towards him. "You were pretty awesome on TV. Also, you looked sexy as hell working that crowd." she slipped in his ear as he settled by her side.

"I'm glad you think so." Oliver kissed her temple. "So, what were you up to?"

"Oh nothing much," Dayton answered, pulling the cork off a bottle of champagne. "I was just telling Chloe about your adventures as a kid."

"Oliver Queen, you were such a naughty kid!" Chloe giggled.

He grimaced, sending a worried glance at the other man. "You didn't tell her about that time at the library, did you?" The look on Dayton's face was all the answer he needed. "Oh! You did!" he groaned.

Both Chloe and Dayton erupted in fits of laughters.

"For my defense," he turned to Chloe. "I was just a kid."

"Aw but it was so cute!"

Oliver shook his head. "Come on, give me that bottle and go get Chloe some apple juice." he said. "And don't come back before you wipe that smug smile off your face!" he ordered in mock-anger, causing Dayton to chuckle.

Chloe leaned on his shoulder as he was filling their glasses. "You think we'll have the same stories to tell in twenty years?"

Oliver smirked. "Between my boldness and your curious streak, I'd say our kid's going to give us a lot of trouble."

"Looking forward to it." she whispered and started kissing his neck.

"Well," Dayton said as he reappeared from the kitchen. "Don't mind me, I'm just passing through!" he joked.

Oliver laughed. "Come on we can behave ourselves in public, we'll show you."

They grabbed their glasses and Dayton lifted his up for a toast. "To the future!"

"To the future!"

* * *

 **December 12th 2012. 04:19 PM UTC-6. On one of Tempest Key's beaches, Florida, USA.**

Arthur Curry emerged from the sea in a pensive mood. He walked up the beach under the moon's guidance for his lonely soul. Nobody was there to witness his inner turmoil as the winds batted his body.

 _Ruler of Atlantis,_ he thought. _King of the Seven Seas... the largest territory on Earth._

He had come to Florida in hope to find a clue that would connect him with his old self but alas, he had had no success. Arthur had the memories of his life before his capture and the explanations of Emil Hamilton made sense but somehow, he couldn't become the person he once was again.

The old AC had been lighthearted and easy-going. Arthur was distant and brooding. More than that, he was lost. Metropolis didn't feel like home anymore; Chloe, Oliver and the others didn't feel like his friends despite their best intentions he couldn't be entirely at ease with them. The problem resided within him and he was the only one who could find a solution.

Swimming in the depths of the ocean was the only thing that helped him clear his head and feel joy. It was during one of his many underwater excursions that he met her. Mera. A girl with the same abilities he had and someone who told him about the past.

 _Orin_ , she had called him _Orin_. Arthur didn't know what to do about her revelations but he had to admit he wanted to see her again.

It was with a head full of these thoughts that he pushed open the door of his cabin and let himself in, sighing as he found refuge from the aggressive winds outside. He went to turn on the lamp on a table before he recoiled violently. There, in the mirror, Arthur saw the figure of a man he thought he would never meet again.

Turning around, he fell face to face with the other man calmly sat on a chair, his hands held together.

"It's been a long time, Arthur." the man said.

Orin found himself unable to move as he gaped at him. "...how?" was the only thing he could think about.

The man let out a small laugh and leaned forward, pulling his face out of the shadows. "The answer to that question doesn't matter." he replied and Arthur took a long moment to process the words as he felt pinned by the piercing gaze of the intruder.

"What matters is: what are we going to do next?"


	2. Chapter 2: Misgivings

**Chapter 02: Misgivings**

 _'This Canary's gonna need to eat some crow.' – Dinah Lance, Season 10, Episode 12: "Collateral"._

* * *

 **February 16th 2013. 05:05 PM UTC-6. Adriatic Hotel, Star City, California, USA.**

There was unrest on the twelfth floor of the Adriatic Hotel in Downtown Star City. Voices were rising at apartment 126, attracting the attention of the people staying in the neighboring suites. They didn't dare sticking their ears to the door but they kept their ears directed towards the incriminated suite and its occupants in hope to hear their quarrels.

Inside apartment 126, Dinah Lance was glaring daggers at Clark's form sitting on the side of the bed, facing her with a similarly angered expression.

"You got kicked out, it's not business!" she growled at him. "It might piss you off but I'll go and don't you dare trying to stop me, that's not gonna fly."

"Why do you so badly want to be there with them?" Clark replied, rising from the bed to put himself in her way. "You know they don't like you. They'll never understand you just like they'll never understand me."

Her eyes narrowed at him and she took a moment to regain her breath. "Out of my way."

"Dinah, come on." He rolled his eyes. "Oliver and Chloe, and even Victor – they never really made you part of the team and you know that. You were always the odd woman out."

His words were starting to get to her and she shook her head more so to keep her emotions in check before him than to express her disagreement. "Clark..." she warned.

"I touched a nerve, didn't I?" he looked almost happy with himself. "So why do you want to go?"

She sighed, exasperated and walked around him towards the door. Dinah's jaw tightened when he grabbed her wrist and spun her back towards him. "What do you think you're doing?" she seethed.

Clark looked down at her in suspicion. "I see. It's because of AC, right?"

She couldn't quite manage to hide her surprise when he mentioned the other man. Whatever Clark saw in her face at that instant had him chuckle.

"It is! It is AC!" he exclaimed, triumphant. "Oh Dinah, what have you become? Still pinning after the guy who dumped you even before he got brainwashed into believing you were with the enemy. Face the truth, honey, he's not gonna give you another chance."

A sentiment of hatred started rising in her, bubbling under her skin and demanding to be let out. She rose her hand high in the air and slapped him with all her strength. His head turned and he let her go.

Dinah held her painful hand against her chest and sent him one last look that meant everything she was feeling in that moment. "Asshole!" she spat.

"You know, when we started this thing, I never imagined you'd become so clingy." she said, walking backwards in the direction of the door. "I knew you'd changed but you being a heartless bastard is still a surprise."

Clark scoffed.

"Oh yeah," Dinah continued. "Go on and play your misunderstood guy act but you'll have to do it on your own because I'm leaving and I want you gone before I come back."

With that said, she opened the door violently and started walking out before catching herself, looking back at Clark.

"By the way," she said. "Next time you've got an itch to scratch. Find someone else."

* * *

 **February 16th 2013. 05:40 PM UTC-6. In the outskirts of Star City, California, USA.**

By the time she stopped in front of the Queen home in the outskirts of Star City, Dinah still had not overcome the emotions Clark had arisen in her. She cursed him for making her mull over the words he had said before her departure an hour earlier.

There was some truth to his words. Her teammates had been reluctant to work together in the beginning, doubting their abilities to be part of a team. Nevertheless, after some time they had proven to themselves they could work as a group and were better off watching each other's backs. She had watched them transform from solitary vigilantes to compassionate heroes and a part of her had remained skeptical of it all.

This side of her personality had made Dinah willingly stay distant from her friends for a long time before AC started pursuing her. In retrospect, it had been him who had fully integrated her into the League.

His perseverance had beaten her natural pessimism and won her over, making her see a role for herself in the team, getting closer to her follow leaguers and especially the woman who led them all, Chloe.

A friend whom she had alienated ever since the recreation of the League.

Dinah realized that AC may have created that spark in her which allowed her to see a future for herself with the team but she hadn't made any effort to match AC's enthusiasm towards her as she did towards him and the league.

Deep down, her skeptical side had been always there, waiting for the right moment to come back out. It had been her fault that she and AC parted ways despite convincing herself it was another reason. Ever since then, she had done her best to distance herself from her friends again and once Bart was gone and the league disbanded, she saw it as a confirmation of her fears.

How wrong had she been.

Years later, the League was here again and so was she. AC had returned and Lex wasn't a threat anymore. The future was bright once again. If only she could manage to stop herself from trying to step away from it all-

"Are you okay, Dinah?"

She blinked to see Emil Hamilton bending by the window of her car, tapping against the window in concern. She cleared her throat and opened the door.

"I saw you sitting here and looking at nothing for a good five minutes." he noted.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking things over." she replied easily, getting on her feet before looking around. "What about you? Are you waiting for someone?"

Emil looked to be hesitating, glancing away for a moment. "Hum, no." he finally said, almost embarrassed. "I parked my car on the other side and simply saw you on the way."

Dinah nodded, he looked somewhat contrite but she didn't say anything, her mind still buzzing with her thoughts. "Ready to get in there?" she asked, nodding towards the house. "Oliver and Chloe must be waiting for us."

"Of course." he smiled.

They crossed the gates and started walking down the alley leading to the home of the Queen couple in silence. They were mid-way there when Dinah mustered the courage to look over at her companion.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said suddenly. "A personal question, I mean."

Emil looked taken aback for a second but nodded. They both stopped in the middle of the pathway as she was looking for words.

"Have you ever felt like you blew all your chances of being part of a group? I mean..." Dinah winced when she realized she sounded like an angsty teenager. Emil didn't seem to mind her struggle and smiled to encourage her.

She let her shoulders fall and looked down. "There's a part of me that feels like I've burned too many bridges with the team because I let my cynical side take over the wheel for too long." she admitted. "And now, well... I'm afraid I'll end up alone, without anyone, friends or else, because of that. Have you ever felt that way?"

Emil breathed in and looked over the gardens for a moment. "Yes, yes I have." he replied. "I'm sure you know about my wife. After she passed away, I spent almost a decade living on my own with as little human interaction as I could." he paused. "It's difficult to find the reasons or admit them to yourself in the moment but long after the fact, I can now reflect on it and admit that I was doing my best to suppress my grief by refuging myself in my work and locking myself up in my home."

He sighed. "I was implicated in many programs as a surgeon and I regularly had offers to be doing this or that with my colleagues outside of work and every time, I refused. The reason is simple: I didn't want to show my vulnerable side to the people around me."

He smiled. "Sometimes you will find one or two people to bring you back, along with some efforts of course. Just like everything."

She nodded.

"Are you alright, Dinah?"

"Yeah, I just hope I can find the same thing myself."

"I'm not worried." he said. "And if you ever feel the need to talk again, I'm just a phone call away."

His offer warmed her heart. "Thanks."

"Shall we keep going?" he asked, motioning towards the house.

Dinah chuckled. "Sure, yeah. I'm not sure what Chloe and Oliver want to announce to us, it sounded important."

Emil made a noise as they continued down the path. "I have a vague idea, but let's hear it from the source itself!" his voice rose a little as the door was pulled open just as they reached it. "Hello, there!"

"Hey!" Oliver grinned. "Come on in, J'onn's already there."

"That house is impressive." Dinah expressed once they followed their host inside. She let her eyes wander over the large hallway and the stairs that led to another floor. "Though I wonder why you bought a new house instead of setting up your mansion. I hope you don't mind my question." She added, feeling almost sheepish.

Oliver nodded as he led them down the aisle. "Don't worry." he said. "Actually we sold the mansion to buy out Queen Industries. We were able to get a loan from the bank thanks to the dividends I got and Chloe's steady salary from the League. So we went and bought this old house."

"That's interesting." Emil chimed in, his gaze landing on the blanket-clad furniture in each room. "It looks like you've just got back in a place that's long been abandoned. Are you planning on settling here?"

Oliver stopped, sending a look full of mischief towards Emil. "You're not supposed to ask this kind of questions yet." he winked. "Come on now, we're there." he finished as they reached the largest room of the house and the only one with its furniture uncovered and its windows wide open.

It was a spacious and luminous place in which Emil and Dinah were greeted by Oliver's protégé, Mia. A young girl Dinah had taken a liking to.

"Hey there," she greeted the teenager. "How's school doing for you?"

Mia shrugged. "Alright, I guess. It's a bit boring, though."

"We've already talked about it, Mia." Oliver rolled his eyes.

The young woman had just gotten reintegrated in the normal schooling curriculum after receiving special lessons to catch up for the years she missed.

"Whatever! I'm doing good enough, aren't I?" she protested.

"Yeah," he sighed. "For someone who dropped out at fourteen, you're doing great but that doesn't mean you should just sit back and lean on your natural abilities."

"I know, I know..."

Dinah smirked. "Sounds like you're gonna do just great, kid."

Oliver glared. "Don't tell her that..." he started to reprimand her but his gaze got caught by something else. "Hey! Sidekick, what are you doing?" he called, trotting towards the woman laid out on the couch. She seemed quite engrossed into a reddish device in her hands as J'onn gave her explanations.

Both of them got surprised when Oliver arrived at their level and snatched the device from her hands.

"Hey! I was using that!" Chloe complained.

"Sorry, Sidekick but I don't want to see you being atomized to the other side of the world today." He grimaced.

"Gee, way to trust a woman, Ollie." she glared at him. "I was just trying it out, besides J'onn was there and he knows how it works."

The martian looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat. "Maybe Oliver is right, shouldn't we wait for everyone before we show it to them by the way?" he asked, recovering the device from Oliver's hands.

Chloe made an exasperated noise. "Oh I see how it is, now."

Oliver chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Just lookin' out for ya."

She stuck out her tongue at him before catching sight of the new guests. "Oh, I didn't see you, guys, why don't you get over there?" she waved them by her side.

"Hi," Dinah smiled. "Doing alright, there?"

"More or less, but I can't really know because someone is not letting me do anything around here anyway." she glared at Oliver. "I'm barely even allowed to walk by myself!"

Oliver sighed. "You're eight and a half months pregnant, Chloe." he said.

"I'm not made of sugar!"

Emil chuckled. "At least we can see that." he said. "Chloe, I'd advise you to humor him just for a few more weeks, you'll have all the time in the world to make him pay once the baby's there."

"Oh, great!" Oliver groaned. "Don't give her any idea, please."

"Too late!" Chloe grinned.

The group laughed just as three more figures emerged from the corridor.

"Looks like the party started without us!" One of them called.

"Vic!" Oliver grinned, heading towards the new arrivals. "Nice to see you man, glad you could come!"

Victor returned the hug. "Nice to see you too," he said before turning to his two companions. "Look what I found on my way here!"

"Well if it isn't my new CEO!" Oliver laughed.

"I'm happy to see you too... boss!" Tess made a show of being exasperated even as a smirk pulled at her lips.

The third guest had Dinah's heart skip a beat. It had been months since she had seen him and he still had the same effect on her. Without even realizing it, she began walking closer to them.

"A.C." Oliver shook the man's hand, his voice had become a bit more cautious once he started addressing him. "How're you doing, buddy?"

Arthur nodded at him. "I'm fine."

He looked uncertain, even anxious about being in the same place as his old friends. Dinah's eyes never left his face and she froze on spot once he saw her. His newfound cold and distant persona melted during the moment their eyes met.

"Hi," she whispered, her breath evading her.

"Hi," he replied quietly before looking down.

"It's nice of you to be there, Arthur." Emil said behind her.

Dinah blinked, looking around her to see they'd all regrouped around the new guests.

"You called." A.C. said, "So I answered." he shrugged.

"You're always welcome here, A.C." Chloe told him in her unique way of sincerity as he leaned on Oliver for support.

Her words seemed to throw him off his feet and he looked even more uncomfortable. "Thanks." he mumbled as he kept staring at his feet.

Dinah swallowed back her emotions. Seeing him so distraught was a painful reminder of what he had endured at Location X and the aftereffects that might shape his personality for the rest of his life. It was even more difficult to handle the situation that she still felt guilty for not seeing him before that day since their return.

She had wanted to but eventually her fears were stronger and Dinah stayed away. A mistake she never wanted to repeat.

"Well," Oliver clasped his hands, making her jump in surprise. "Since everybody's here, why don't we start? We've got food and alcohol to go with it."

His words were followed by a collective cheer.

* * *

The night had fallen outside and there were even a few drops of rain that started to fall on the garden at the back of the house. The League was still sat in the living room which had been lit up for the occasion.

They were sat at a makeshift table, discussing before a hot meal of the news dropped on them by Chloe and Oliver.

"That's going to be weird." Victor admitted.

"Weirder than it already is?" Tess asked.

"It's a simple change of place, guys." Chloe said. "Ollie and I are simply gonna live here-"

"Me too!" Mia chimed in.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten." Chloe laughed. "What I mean is, the change is not that big since J'onn brought us his time warping device."

"Well I'm still going to need your and Victor's help replicating it." J'onn explained.

"Details!" Chloe grinned.

"You're being pretty optimistic about Martian technology, Tower." Vic said.

"We've got our hands on a Martian haven't we?"

"Right," Vic smirked. "That much is true."

"We'll be able to teleport ourselves wherever we want, distance won't matter anymore." J'onn said.

"If we zap over the timezone differences then yes, nothing much is going to change." Emil argued. "But I think I might ask for a position at Star City General again since Tess is going to be there."

The group looked over at him in confusion. Emil seemed to realize what he'd just said and coughed. "I mean-"

"He means it might be better for cooperation with Queen Industries since I'm head of the company now and I won't be in Metropolis anymore." Tess explained quickly.

Dinah saw the two of them exchange an uncomfortable glance before blushing. She watched them in confusion for a moment before Arthur started to move in his seat at her side.

"You're okay?" she whispered, putting a hand on his arm.

"Yeah..." he breathed, looking down at her hand before she pulled it back, embarrassed.

"Sorry."

A.C. said nothing, preferring to nod. His leg started jumping intermittently.

"What's going to happen to the Watchtower in Metropolis?"

Dinah looked over at Victor.

"It's still the main base of operation for us but we're going to set up secondary places – just in case." Oliver confided. "We never know what might happen."

"Hope for the best..." Victor said.

"But prepare for the worst." Chloe finished for him.

At this point, A.C. stood from his chair, an undecipherable expression on his face. "I'm going to use the bathroom," he said making sure not to make eye-contact with anyone. "I'll be quick." He added before disappearing down the aisle and closing the doors behind him.

"Is he okay?" Chloe asked in concern.

Dinah drew in a breath. "I don't know..." she admitted.

"Well, we..." Oliver paused as the lights went off, plunging the room in the dark. "Oh what now?"

They all stood up and remained around the table, unsure of what to do.

"It must be the circuit breaker," Oliver said. "That thing hasn't been touched for years after all. Anyone got a light? I'll go down to the cave and see what's up."

J'onn produced a small electric torch from his pocket. "A detective always has to come prepared." he said. "I'll go with you."

Oliver nodded and started towards the doors A.C. had closed moments earlier. "You guys just wait, we'll be back in a minute. Uh, wait..." He pulled at the handles again. "Are they jammed or what?" he asked as he tried to force the doors open.

"Can I try?" J'onn asked.

"Sure, be my guest." Oliver replied, a note of annoyance in his voice.

Despite J'onn's efforts, the doors remained closed. "They must be locked. I don't want to try harder and break anything so-"

At that moment on the opposite side of the room, the french doors which led to the outside burst open, pieces of glass shattering again the walls.

"What the hell?" Mia shouted.

They all watched as a tall silhouette emerged from the batting winds of rain and walked into the room before pausing in front of them. They gasped in horror when they recognized the familiar bald head hiding in the shadows.

"Do not fear." His voice sounded more sinister than ever. "Your deaths will be quick."


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow Of The Past

**Chapter 03: Shadow Of The Past**

 _'_ _Appearance is deceptive. Nothing around here is what it seems._ _' – Lex Luthor, Season 1, Episode 18_ _: "_ _Drone_ _"._

* * *

 **February 16th 2013. 11:21 PM UTC-6. In the outskirts of Star City, California, USA.**

Astounded, bewildered, stupefied.

Amazed.

Such were the best suited words to express how the Justice League felt as it faced an old foe whom they believed had been dealt with. There was no mistaking the face staring back at them with a mixture of hatred and satisfaction.

They had thought him trapped inside his own body, his mind unable to escape the twisted web of his unbalanced mental state.

And yet, here he was, the fallen enemy, their sworn nemesis. Lex Luthor was back to avenge his foiled ambitions. His eyes carried the fire of an ire that had been kept alive for a long, very long time; As if all of these years of fighting had carried them to this instant, a mere promise of what was to come.

Despite it all, the only question in the minds of the League was a simple one: How? How could anyone, even Lex Luthor himself, beat every odd staked against him to come back looking stronger and more determined than ever?

There was no mistaking his words, or his eyes, he was here to destroy them and despite every appearances, he looked certain he could do it with his bare hands against a team of super-powered beings.

Had they underestimated him? Had they committed this fatal mistake?

Now was not the moment to dwell on their past actions for the intruder took another step in their direction, snapping them back to reality.

"I've dreamed of this moment." Lex drawled, his arrogance in full display. "The Justice League reunited in one tiny room. It's as if you've been taunting me to kill you. All of you."

Oliver himself was so shocked he couldn't muster an answer. It was J'onn, who dared walking closer to the man, standing before his friends as if to shield them from Lex's wrath.

"Step-aside, Martian." Lex warned. "You aren't the one I want to kill right away."

"No," J'onn replied. "You will have to go through me first if you want to hurt anyone else in this room."

There was no answer from the other man but it soon became clear Lex wasn't afraid of the powerful alien as he started to walk closer to him at a slow pace, his eyes staring straight into J'onn's.

They were all so entranced in the moment that nobody heard the frantic footsteps in Lex's back until it was too late. The intruder himself didn't notice anything until he felt a strong blow to the back of his head and fell, sprawled on the ground just inches ahead of J'onn's feet.

A.C. didn't know whether he was out of shape or if it was a result of the adrenaline pumping in his veins but he was severely out of breath as he dropped the large encyclopedia in his hand while he stared at Lex's unmoving form.

"I..." Tess said. "What the hell just happened?"

Her words prompted her friends to shake their heads and stared in shock at the scene before them, their eyes traveling between Lex and A.C. standing over him who looked just as uncertain as they were.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's my fault, I brought him here."

Oliver gaped at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "And what is this? How could Lex even be here? Last time I saw him he was drooling on himself." he shook his head. "Scratch that – How could he even escape from the special facility that had been setup just for him? He's being watched over 24/7 for Christ's sake!"

"I don't know how he did it." A.C. replied after taking a long breath. "All I know is that he showed up one day at my cabin in Florida. He said he wanted revenge and seemed to think I was going to obey him. I had no idea what to do so I played along."

"Why?" Dinah dared to ask, throwing him off his words for a moment.

"I...I wanted to show you guys that you could trust me." he explained. "My plan was to bring him here and let him think I was on his side so I did my part – locking you here as he was supposed to jump on you and-"

"And kill us." Victor finished.

A.C. swallowed. "Yes." he admitted. "Once I locked the doors, I rushed out from the main gates and ran to the other side of the house so I could be in his back. I just grabbed the first thing I could and knocked him out."

"You did what you had to do." J'onn said.

The calm was broken once Lex began to stir. He groaned and started to rise, slowly.

"Betrayal is rampant among the specimen of this species." he began as he reached A.C.'s level. "I did not factor it into my plan."

"What?" A.C. scrunched his face. Never had he heard Lex Luthor talk this way.

He wouldn't have the answer to his question. The next second, Lex gave him an astonishing blow which sent him crashing against the opposite wall. He barely heard Dinah scream his name as his world blurred and his ears rung but he fought to stay conscious.

Around him, he heard a commotion but remained unable to make out any sense of it until he felt a presence approach him.

"A.C. do you hear me?" It was Dinah's fearful voice.

He merely groaned in reply but as it was, her words that managed to pull him out of his daze just as his vision sharpened and he caught sight of Lex holding Victor inches over the ground with one hand wrapped around the throat of his friend.

Despite his best efforts, Victor was unable to fend him off and the other man seemed to study him.

"Your abilities are artificial." Lex stated to the cyborg. "You are nothing more than a primitive hybrid. I have no use for you."

"No!" A.C. shouted as Lex threw Victor flying away against another corner of the room as if he weighed nothing.

"Get Chloe out of here!" It was Oliver's voice.

"No! Ollie!"

"Do it!"

"You will not escape me." Lex vowed. He had already defeated the strongest people of the room and he had barely batted an eye as he had taken out J'onn J'onzz.

A.C. saw Dinah leave his side to precipitate herself towards a red device that fell out of J'onn's pocket. The time warper. She fumbled with it for a moment before pointing it at Lex.

"Dinah-" A.C. started but before he could finish his sentence, he felt the wooden floor changed into ice and the walls turn into bright glowing pillars. "wait!"

Everyone looked around in amazement as they recognized the features of Clark's Fortress of Solitude, even Lex seemed to analyze the place and didn't seem to notice their present for a long moment.

"This thing worked." Dinah said, scrambling back towards A.C. and away from Lex as she dragged J'onn with her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live." A.C. replied. He had barely finished he sentence that another voice echoed through the entire structure, even penetrating their chest as it encompassed everything.

" _Intruders have no right being here._ " The voice said. " _Leave now or be considered a threat._ "

"What was that?" Dinah asked.

At their side, J'onn stirred. "Jor-El." he said.

"Clark's father?" A.C. asked.

"Why does he consider us a threat?"

J'onn glanced at Dinah. "He wasn't addressing you, he was talking to him." He pointed towards Lex who had remained immobile.

"How did he become so powerful?" she asked. "Did you hear the way he talked? It didn't sound like Lex at all."

"That's because it's not Lex." J'onn said and groaned as he stood up.

"What do you mean?"

A.C. was ignored by the other man and he shared a confused glance with Dinah before shrugging as J'onn walked away. "Jor-El!" The martian called. "Activate the defensive sequence and warn Clark right now!"

His words seemed to draw Lex from his daydreaming as he focused once again on the detective.

"These will merely slow me down in my task." he said.

J'onn wasn't phased and kept approaching him, even prompting his friends to react when he started to get too close.

"Get back, J'onn!" Emil yelled.

Tess added her voice. "He's too strong!"

"Intruder!" J'onn addressed Lex. "You're not Lex Luthor, show us who you really are!"

Lex stared at him quietly. "If such is your last desire." he acquiesced.

J'onn had to take step back as Lex extended his arms at his side and a blinding light absorbed him entirely, leaving only a shadow traced in the middle of a bright ball of white rays as proof of his presence.

"What's happening?" Oliver called over the loud rumblings coming from the spherical structure in which Lex stood.

J'onn retreated towards him and Chloe as the rest of their friends did the same. "He's showing us his true form." he explained. "This was an impostor we were fighting."

"It would make sense." Chloe said. "Lex, even with his nanites suit was never this powerful."

"How are we going to beat this guy, now?" Mia voiced her disbelief just as a strong wind blew at their side. "Who's that?"

"Clark!" Dinah exclaimed.

The kryptonian's head snapped towards her, he seemed lost in thought for a second before his attention reverted towards the sphere. "What's going on here?"

Oliver wrapped his arms around Chloe and Mia. "I think we're about to see." he whispered.

The sphere disappeared just as silence came back and the lighting readjusted, leaving in the middle of the place the tall form of a humanoid being standing in Lex's spot. Gone was the human flesh, a bright chrome skin reflected the light instead. The human eyes that had carried Lex's anger earlier were now nothing but two red dots in the middle of a featureless face.

The thing stood proudly before them, reminding the League of the memory of a terrible night.

"It can't be!" Chloe gasped, her eyes unable to leave the humanoid's face.

The humanoid, taller than every living being they'd ever seen, drew his arms down to his sides as it stared at them.

"I am the Ana-Morphic Adaptative Zero-level Organism" It said, unmoving. "My creator gave me the codename Amazo and I wish to destroy you."


	4. Chapter 4: I Am Death, The Destroyer Of

**Chapter 04: I Am Death, The Destroyer Of Worlds**

 _'We don't have the privilege of mistakes. Even if we don't expect perfection from ourselves, the rest of the world does.' – Clark_ _Kent, Season 10, Episode 4: "Homecoming"._

* * *

 **February 17th 2013. 00:02 AM UTC-6. Fortress of Solitude, Arctic.**

The Amazo. It was a machine, an android.

Victor saw the look of horror cross J'onn's face and wondered if he had the same expression on his own. In fact, Victor himself was more confused than scared but there was something on the martian's face that caught his attention.

It seemed that J'onn had suddenly realized what the Amazo really was.

"Clark!" J'onn shouted. "Get away from here, leave now!"

The kryptonian looked just as confused at J'onn's sudden outburst. "I won't leave you alone against that thing."

"You don't understand!" J'onn screamed in frustration. "The android can replicate anybody's powers, he's already got mine, you can't let him scan you!"

Clark stared at him.

"Run! Run now!" J'onn pressed.

He seemed to realize the gravity of the situation and turned to super-speed away only to find the Amazo standing just inches in front of him. Clark had no time to do anything else as the android clasped its hands against his face and his eyes turned white before regaining their normal red colors.

"It's too late." The Amazo said as it threw Clark away. "You can't escape me now."

The kryptonian disappeared in a fracas of shattering ice as he went threw several pillars while the Amazo turned towards the league once again. It seemed that even Clark Kent couldn't match this creature. Victor even feared he was more powerful than Doomsday.

Just as the rest of the league got caught in some sort of awe in front of the raw strength the android exhibited, Victor felt he had to try something – at least to distract it for a few moments and give his friends a reprieve.

Jumping over a rock of ice, he propelled himself straight towards the Amazo's back, his fists locked together to give it a blow that would kill a normal human being. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Victor prepared for the hit when the android turned in the blink of an eye and, before he could understand what was happening, he was suspended into the airs, the machine's hands holding him up by his forearms.

The Amazo's face, though normally featureless, seemed to shift and Victor felt it was watching him as though it was perplexed.

"Why do you keep fighting?" it asked, unable to comprehend the human's thought process.

"It's what we do, killer." Victor breathed, staring at the machine in defiance. "You don't get that, do you? We won't go down without a fight!"

"Your chances of survival do not surpass 0.0002%." it replied. "You do not make sense to me."

Victor couldn't help scoffing as he squirmed against it's grip. "Got you perplexed, big guy?"

The Amazo stood in silence for a few seconds. "Maybe you need a show of force." It decided.

Over the next second, Victor felt the Amazo's grip loosening and he soon was falling down but all his hopes were dashed when the situation reversed just as quickly, the android's form disappeared for a hundredth of a second only to emerge back at it's former spot right after.

A row of pained shouts surrounded him and, as he was finally released and his feet hit the ground, Victor understood what had happened. All around him, J'onn, A.C., Dinah, and even Clark were pinned to the walls of the fortress, their hands and feet caught in the ice. He noted with a breath of relief that his other friends had been left untouched in the process.

Among his powered friends, only J'onn remained conscious.

"You beat them in the blink of an eye." he whispered, feeling the android's presence in his back. "You managed to overpower them all at the same time."

"Yes." it said. "Are you convinced, yet?"

Victor faced the android. "Why are you doing this?"

The Amazo remained immobile as it gazed down at the cyborg. "My ambitions are the result of the sum of my experiences." it explained. "The many humans I impersonated formed my will."

"Humans?" Victor asked. "If you can replicate them, why don't you do it on me?"

"Because I have no need to. Your characteristics pale against the abilities I have amassed within myself."

Victor could see Oliver and Tess helping Chloe, Mia and Emil out of the place, he decided to do his best to buy them some more time... even if he felt the Amazo was already aware of what was happening in his back. "What's your endgame, android?"

"I have no endgame." it replied. "I was not programmed to have one."

Victor's eyes widened in realization. "I understand now. You're missing a purpose and you're desperately seeking it through the minds of the people you scan, which is why you found us tonight in Lex's form. You scanned his mind and inherited his emotions."

The Amazo recoiled, surprised. "I do not have emotions." There was the faint trace of an edge in its former mechanical tone.

"I think you do." Victor challenged. "And I think it scares you, to not have a purpose, to not know why you exist."

"Emotions are the product of chemical substances mixing together in a brain. They are a process under my full control. I do not have emotions."

"Really? Then why won't you kill me?" He took a step forward. "Why are you afraid?"

The Amazo had a surprising reaction as Victor's gamble paid off. The android's red dots grew bigger and it took a step back in reaction to the cyborg's movements. "I have no emotions, I cannot be afraid." it insisted.

"You are, big guy, believe me, you are."

"Stop."

Victor took a deep breath and continued advancing, backing the Amazo towards another room of the fortress. "You have all this power and no idea what to do with it. Once you'd murdered everyone on Earth and even on every other planet of the universe you'd roam the galactic streets alone and you'd keep wondering what you're supposed to do next." His breath caught. "Everyone you'd encountered will be dead because of you-"

"Stop now."

"-and there's nobody to help you because you've killed them all and you're starting to resent whoever created you for making you so weak it took you destroying every trace of intelligent life in the universe to realize you were going at it the wrong way."

Amazo's back hit a wall and it stared at Victor in wonder. "What is the right way?"

Victor swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Admitting you need help."

The android's eyes wandered over his face then down to the ground before looking over the room as if he'd find the answers to his questions hidden in some corner close-by. "My name is the Amazo, the Ana-Morphic Adaptative Zero-level Organism" it said. "I am the most resilient life form in the universe," it looked down and Victor felt his sadness reverberate off him. "and I have no purpose."

"My name," it repeated. "is the Amazo, the most resilient life form in the universe and I have no purpose."

"My name is the Amazo and I have no purpose."

Victor nodded, his eyes glued to the android's face. Somehow, its eyes – though two pale red dots – expressed the feeling of anguish it was feeling, a gut-wrenching pain that could cripple even the most powerful creature alive.

"Do it." he said.

Around the android, a layer of light appeared and gave birth to a tube wrapping around the creature.

"I am the Amazo." it said as it was lifted off the ground to hover one foot above the ground. "... and I am scared."

As the words left the android, its red eyes vanished and every synthetic muscle of its body seemed to relax. Its head slowly bent forward to have its chin resting against its chest. The machine hovered in silence, protected by Jor-El's force field.

Victor sighed and wiped the tears off his cheeks before glancing to his right. "I usually hate it when someone gets into my head but just for this time – thank you."

J'onn gave him a warm smile as he stepped back from a kryptonian console to join his friend. "I'm sorry to have you relive all of these painful memories, I wouldn't have done it if there'd been another way."

"It's okay." Victor shook his head. "I've made peace with what happened to my family..."

"But it stills hurts, doesn't it?" J'onn inquired.

"Yes."

"I'm familiar with that feeling."

They both gazed back at the android's lifeless body. "What's going to happen to him?" Victor asked.

J'onn pursed his lips. "Jor-El – and Clark too, probably – will want to have it destroyed." he glanced at Victor's face, noting his expression. "Personally, I think it would be a terrible loss."

The cyborg looked over at him in surprise. "Right?"

"Yes. And that's not even touching on the matter of what we've promised it." he nodded towards the Amazo. "I think it has the ability to become a force for good in this world."

"He's so advanced I think we should consider him a legitimate and live person." Victor admitted. "We can't destroy him it would be similar to murder."

"I know." J'onn agreed. "I will have to talk with Jor-El. In any case, we need to have his answers to a few questions."

"Can I ask you a question?" Victor said after a few moments.

"Of course."

"Do you think about them often?"

"Who?" J'onn asked.

"Your wife, your daughter."

J'onn took a deep breath. "Everyday." He patted his friend's shoulder. "What's done is done, Victor. Unfortunately."

"I know, I know." he replied before going to leave the room.

"If I may," J'onn interrupted him. "That's something you should tell her about."

Victor's confusion was obvious as he stared at J'onn for a long moment before his words clicked and he let out a chuckle. "I've told you how much I hate it when you pick my brain, right?"

J'onn smiled. "I couldn't exactly ignore that part of your psyche. It doesn't work that way."

"Yeah, yeah..." he rolled his eyes. "Oh, one last favor?"

"Yes?"

"Keep that to yourself, please? At least for the moment, we're not quite ready yet."

"Of course, I understand." J'onn promised.

"Thank you, now come on let's get the others out, we can't all phase out of a wall after all."


	5. Chapter 5: Emerald

**Chapter 5: Emerald**

 _'_ There will always be more adventures for another day. _' – Chloe Sullivan, Season 10, Episode 21: "Finale"._

* * *

 **March 1st 2013. 02:56 AM UTC-6. Fortress of Solitude, Arctic.**

J'onn watched in silence the Amazo regain its spirits. At his side, Clark waited, impatient to confront the android with its murdering desires. The kryptonian was tense but had enough respect for J'onn to let him lead the interrogation.

The Martian, on the other hand, was in no hurry, preferring to let the prisoner talk first.

The fortress was bright and quiet even as a storm raged outside its walls. The peaceful atmosphere seemed to please the android who, having woken up from a long sleep, had taken its time to look at its prison before its gaze settled on its captors.

"I never imagined death to be so peaceful." it started. "It was dark, calm, warm. I didn't want to leave. Yet, I can't explain my relief when you brought me back to life."

"You weren't dead, robot." Clark exclaimed. "We just turned you off."

The Amazo rose its head to watch him. "What is death if not the lack of conscious and unconscious thought? I felt my end come as the electricity left my body."

J'onn smirked at the sudden philosophical mood of the android. "At least you can be resurrected countless times unlike us."

"Yes. I should feel grateful." It looked down.

Clark rose an eyebrow. "Look this little operation isn't free, there's a reason we turned you back on."

"I understand, kryptonian, but I'm afraid I will disappoint you."

"Easy, you don't know which questions we will ask you, yet." J'onn gave him a calming smile.

"Logical thinking led me to a realistic approximation." The Amazo replied. "I cannot tell you anything about my origins because I ignore them. I'm very sorry."

"Then you'll be happy to know we already have the answers to these questions." J'onn said. "This isn't what we want to know."

For the first time that day, the Amazo's eyes widened, its surprise unconcealed. "Can you tell me who I am?"

"Not unless you answer our questions first." Clark said.

The Amazo watched Clark in silence for a moment before turning to J'onn who nodded in confirmation.

"What do you want to know?"

"Your thought process from the moment of your creation to now." J'onn explained. "We want to know what motivated you, what made you want to destroy us and our friends."

"I have been alive for four years thirteen days two hours and forty-nine minutes." The Amazo replied. "Even a condensed report will be long enough to last ten hours and forty-one minutes."

Clark moved to a rock nearby and sat down. "We've got all the time in the world."

* * *

 **March 1st 2013. 02:10 PM UTC-6. Undisclosed location, Gotham City, New York, USA.**

The prison's atmosphere reflected the one of the city. Oliver couldn't quite understand what Lois saw in Gotham city – well.. actually he knew. A dark, brooding billionaire by day and a fear-inducing vigilante by night. Yet that changed nothing about how _he_ felt about the city itself.

Everything seemed doomed and gloomy in Gotham. Even the clouds refused to disperse and let the sun through for two-thirds of the year. He sorely missed Star City and its warm weather, even more so since it became the home of the vibrant, spunky blonde who recently decided to commit herself to him for life.

Oliver cracked a smile for the first time since he entered the building. The sweet thoughts were pushed aside once the officer in front of him stopped. He exchanged a few words with the agent in the booth before handing him some documents.

The man eyed the papers then Oliver and back again. He nodded and motioned for his colleague. Seconds later, the door rattled, sliding open to let them through.

A familiar pressure came to land on Oliver's shoulder when the noise of the inmates started to faint away. He was being led into the high-security quarters where the most dangerous men and women in the country were locked up.

The officer made a pause once they reached a small corridor. "We're there." he glanced back at Oliver.

On each side of the aisle stood dark steel doors with for sole opening a small rectangular hole pierced through them at eye-level which were all covered by a piece of metal that the officers slid back and forth to peek into the cells at will.

A few doors ahead, a short man clad in a white-coat standing beside another officer was waiting for him. The smaller man waved them on.

"Over here, Mr. Queen!" he said excitedly. "I'm Dr. Namenov, the head of the psychiatric bloc."

"Nice to meet you, doctor." Oliver replied politely though he doubted there was any warmth to him when he uttered those words. He hoped they understood his behavior. "Can I see him now?"

"Oh of course, Mr. Queen." Namenov stood on his toes to flip the peeking hole open on the door of the closest cell. "Have a look."

Oliver apposed his forehead against the metal and watched the inside of the cell. There he was! Sitting unmoving in a specialized wheelchair, his head hanging to the side and staring off to the ceiling like he was caught in a trance, the prisoner didn't seem to notice the trickle of drool that ran down the corner of his mouth to finish its course on his lap, forming a pool there.

"He's here." Oliver said.

Namenov's eyebrows went up. "Why, of course Mr. Queen, Lex Luthor is not exactly in position to do anything else but dream his life away."

"He's never shown any sign of improvement?"

"He hasn't even moved a millimeter since he was wheeled in six months ago." Namenov shook his head. "Do you want to go inside and get a closer look?"

"No." Oliver immediately replied, closing the flap before turning back to the doctor. "I've seen enough." Already, the pressure on his shoulders lifted. If he wanted to be honest with himself, Oliver would admit he didn't know what he was looking for when he came into this prison.

The irrational fear that had taken over him when he saw the Amazo masquerading around as Lex a few weeks earlier had been so strong he felt the need to cross the entire country to make sure the real Lex Luthor was still in no position to do anymore damage.

"Was the visit of any use to you?" Namenov asked as he and the two officers escorted him out. "Any comfort, maybe?"

"Yes," he grinned. "I'm feeling much better now."

The atmosphere suddenly changed when they reached the final checkpoint. One of the agents there immediately waved at Oliver, his voice took some time to be heard over the noise of the prisoners protesting against the guards.

"Mr. Queen!" The agent called.

Oliver's attention was immediately caught when he saw the man point to the stuff he had been obliged to leave behind before entering the building.

"Excuse me," he told Namenov before overtaking his escort and joining the agent. "What is it?"

"It's your phone, sir." The man explained. "It hasn't stopped ringing since you came in, I think it's important."

As if to prove his point, Oliver's phone went off. "Okay, where do I sign?"

The agent showed him a paper. "Here, Mr. Queen."

The commodities were straight forward and Oliver agreed to keep quiet about what he had witnessed in the prison once he signed the document. A minute later, the gate was pulled open and Oliver precipitated himself towards his stuff waiting for him on the other side. His phone noted multiple phone calls from his home and Mia's cellphone.

A thought erupted in his mind and Oliver was seized in panic. He called back the last number and gripped the phone hard as he waited for the other side to pick up.

"Mia," he said. "What's going on?"

"Ollie, it's Chloe! She's gone into labor!"

* * *

 **March 2nd 2013. 02:33 PM UTC-6. Fortress of Solitude, Arctic.**

"Why did you have to vaporize your victims?"

The Amazo glanced at the disgusted grimace on Clark's face. "It was part of my basic protocol." it replied simply.

"Then why did you stop doing it?" J'onn edged forward on his seat.

"The knowledge I had absorbed made me see I was tampering with the life cycle of a species."

Clark's pacing stopped. He eyed the android in suspicion. "So why did you want to murder us? Isn't that tampering too?"

"The life-preservation rule I had created was overruled when I came to analyze Lex Luthor. His views and emotions about life in general and the ones of his fellow human beings was one which was radically different from the other ones."

"Which is why," J'onn concluded. "that you wanted us, specifically, to die. Because Lex wanted the same thing."

The Amazo stared at him. "Indeed."

Clark and J'onn shared a glance before the kryptonian made a head movement towards the other end of the room.

"Excuse us," J'onn said.

The Amazo watched the two men walk away and out of his earshot which was artificially limited by the force-field around him. Clark crossed his arms across his chest when J'onn started talking. He shook his head, placed a few words before the martian put a hand on the man's shoulder and tried to calm him down.

J'onn made a monologue that lasted for a long while before pointing towards the Amazo. Clark glanced at the machine for an instant before letting out his worries which J'onn seemed to pacify. Finally, after long minutes passed by, Clark nodded and the two men came to an agreement.

When they came back, J'onn was beaming. "Do you want to hurt anyone?"

"No." The Amazo replied. "I only wish to know my purpose."

J'onn regained his seat and stared at the android. "Do you want to know your _intended_ purpose, Amazo?"

There was a moment of silence. "Of course."

J'onn nodded and looked up. "Jor-El!"

Above them, the lights' colors turned warmed as a new voice came over to animate the entire fortress. It sounded like a voice that encompassed knowledge. One only a wise mind could have.

" _The_ _Ana-Morphic Adaptative Zero-level Organism is a mechanical life form that was created by Professor Ivo-Li a kryptonian scientist who lived five hundred years ago." Jor-El's voice explained. "It was a creation often used in the military aspects of our society and one I worked on for my thesis during my formative years. Once Krypton's time came, I remembered the Amazo and decided to use it as a failsafe. And so, I created the Orb._

 _The Orb had two separate functions._

 _If my son ever happened to turn his back on humanity, the orb would have to be activated manually. It would strip Kal-El of his powers. On the other hand, if the threat came from another kryptonian or a creature of similar strength, the orb would activate itself and set off the process of creation giving birth to the Amazo This humanoid creature would then proceed to be fed the informations it needed to achieve what it was tasked to do depending of the situation._

 _In any case where Kal-El_ _managed to keep or restore his powers whilst still presenting a threat to the planet, the Amazo would be tasked to destroy him. If Kal-El died or was unable to get his powers back, the Amazo would replace him as a protector against the external threat._ "

There was a long pause during which the android took the time to reprocess Jor-El's words a hundred times over.

" _In the year 2009 the orb was looking to activate itself once it detected a kryptonian threat, not in the form of my son but in Doomsday. However, the process was postponed multiple times because of Brainiac. Zod's corrupted android would be alerted of the Amazo's creation and the possibility of seeing the Amazo being found and contaminated before it could be instructed its tasks by the fortress was deemed too high._

 _Once Brainiac was banished to the Phantom Zone, the orb let the Amazo out. However by the time it came to life the threat of Doomsday was over and the fortress had been damaged by Brainiac rendering it unable to provide the Amazo with its education. Thus leaving it to fend for itself on the basis of its most basic programming._ "

"I saw a human, a friend be resurrected when the Amazo was created. Was there a link?" J'onn asked.

" _Yes._ " Jor-El replied. " _The creation process needed to happen inside a life-preserving bubble which would clean scan, repair or remove any organic anomalies in the vicinity of the orb. In the scenario you described, J'onn, your human friend was dying in a place close to the orb. When the Amazo was created, his human tissue and blood were reconstituted and he was brought back to life._ "

J'onn smiled when he glanced at the Amazo out of the corner of his eye. "So in some sense, you saved a life that day."

"Is it my purpose? To save human lives?" The android asked.

" _There are no threats requiring the presence of an Amazo._ " Jor-El interrupted. " _The current android has no reason to be alive and should be deactivated._ "

"No." J'onn immediately refused, turning to Clark. "He can still do good for this world."

Clark sighed. "You decided to make it your responsibility and so be it." he said. "If it ever backfired, it would be your fault."

"I know my promise, Kal-El."

" _I reiterate my advice. The Amazo should not be allowed to live._ " Jor-El insisted.

Clark looked up. "Enough." he exclaimed. "I'm in control of the fortress now and I decide to trust J'onn."

"Thank you." The martian said.

"What will happen to me now?" The Amazo asked. "I still am missing a purpose."

J'onn approached the imprisoned android. "What if I helped you find yours? Would you allow me to help you?"

"Yes."

He smiled and turned the force-field off. "Come with me then, there's much about life you need to learn."

* * *

 **March 2nd 2013. 07:18 PM UTC-6. Star City General Hospital, Star City, California, USA.**

Mia was pacing up and down the waiting room under the eyes of every member of the Justice League who were anxiously waiting for someone to emerge from the double doors leading to the operating block.

They had been waiting together for five full hours before Emil and Lois had been called up to the block and the tension increased tenfold. Without the attentions of her favorite doctor, Tess was reduced to fidgeting with her fingers as she tried to still her hands over her lap.

Victor was constantly checking his watch while Dinah and Bruce were talking about Gotham in a quiet corner, their conversation more often than not filled with anxious moments of silence. A.C. kept sighing over and over as he stared at her before shaking his head and resuming the process.

Only J'onn was sitting on his chair, looking calm as ever. Mia swore she caught him smiling at times. At the doorway stood a tall man she had never seen before. He looked weird to her, as if the way he held himself was unnatural. The others had been as puzzled as her by his presence until J'onn gave a simple explanation:

"It's Andrew," he had said. "He's asked me to be his guide while he visits us."

Everyone had understood and the man, without saying a word, had planted himself at his spot by the door and hadn't moved an inch since then. Knowing who he really was, Mia was still uncertain about him but since J'onn seemed to believe he meant no harm, so she was okay with it.

She was about to ask how long they were going to have to wait when J'onn stood up and everybody mimicked him. Turning around, Mia saw Emil beaming as he held the door open for Oliver. The latter's tearful gaze was locked onto a bundle of sheets into his arms as a proud smile traced his lips.

Mia pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered around him and froze when she saw the sheets move in Oliver's arms before a tiny hand emerged from them.

"This is Emeline Moira Queen." Oliver's voice was uneven as he announced the news. He was completely captivated by the sight of the newborn.

"Oh my gosh, isn't she a cutie?" Tess cooed over the baby in an uncharacteristic bout of glee.

Mia smirked. Nobody else seemed to notice though as they all adopted similar attitudes. Even Bruce, the most detached of all of them, was fawning over the little girl. Victor slipped a comment in Oliver's ear making him laugh as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Congratulations, Oliver." J'onn put a warm hand on his shoulder. "This is a beautiful baby."

"Thank you."

"Yeah man, he sure did some good work." Victor snarked.

For the first time since she met him, Mia saw A.C. laugh as he snickered at his friend's comment. His face looked much warmer with a smile on it. However the moment didn't last long as a shadow fell over them.

Mia looked over to the tall figure of the man who had moved closer to them. He seemed to tower over everyone else – even Oliver, as he bent over to look at the baby, a mask of wonder on his face.

"This is Andrew," J'onn introduced him to Oliver. "I hope he doesn't seem too much _alien_ to you."

Oliver nodded, the wariness on his face slowly vanishing as he understood the meaning of his friend's words. He remained silent as the man watched the baby's movements.

"I see now," Andrew said in a detached voice. "why you value life as much as you do. Every other experience I have lived through pale in comparison to this moment." He looked over at J'onn. "Thank you, J'onn, for bringing me here. May I call you a friend?"

J'onn grinned. "Of course, my friend."

"Thank you." he repeated. "And congratulations to you, Oliver Queen, as it is customary to say."

"Thank you, Andrew." Oliver looked down at his daughter with a smile. "Come on now, I'd better bring that one back to her mommy."

Mia saw him wink at her and nod towards the direction he was heading to once again. She passed the encouraging grins of the group before catching up to him and stealing glances at the baby. As much as she found her adorable, she couldn't help but feel Emeline's birth was about to change something for her.

"You don't have to act like that," Oliver broke the silence as he stopped.

"Act like what?"

He smirked. "Like _that_." he said. "She doesn't change anything, Mia. We're going to be a family and you will be part of it."

A hopeful feeling blossomed in her chest. "Really?"

"Of course," he replied. "It was always in the plans."

Relieved, Mia's attention was caught by the baby when she saw her little hand emerge again from her cocoon. Mia went to touch the tiny limb but was surprised when the baby's hand clasped around one of her fingers.

"Hey there," she whispered before looking up to see Oliver watch them, smiling. "So what now?" she asked.

"Now, we bring her back to Chloe, let them rest and enjoy the moment." he said. "When they're ready to check out, we're heading to Metropolis."

"Metropolis? Why?"

"Because there's still one person she needs to meet."

* * *

 **March 11th 2013. 02:02 PM UTC-6. Metropolis Cemetery, Metropolis, Kansas, USA.**

It was the first time Chloe had come back here since the ceremony. Bart's grave was a simple tombstone amongst others and it still hurt to stare at the two dates carved into it for, they were too close to one another.

1991 – 2010

Three years. It had been three years since that terrible night. Time went by at an incredible pace. Sometimes she still expected him to appear out of thin air, his characteristic wind preceding him everywhere he went.

She drew her coat tighter as a similar wind blew past them and chased away the dampness forming in her eyes. At her side, Emmy was safely snuggled in Mia's arms and seemed unaware of the tears streaming down the teenager's face.

Chloe gave her daughter a smile before rubbing Mia's shoulder-blades in a comforting gesture, drawing the girl's attention towards her. "Are you okay?" she asked

"I... I just realized I never got to say goodbye."

On her other side, Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. He and Chloe exchanged glances.

"Do you want a moment alone?"

Mia shook her head and drew in a breath. "No. I'll be okay, I can handle it."

"We're here for you. you know that, right?" Oliver squeezed her shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I know..."

"We'll be fine, Mia." Chloe assured her in a quiet voice.

"I never thanked you, for everything you've done for me."

"I've never thanked _you_ , Mia." Oliver lifted a shoulder. "It goes both ways."

The teenager nodded and looked back at the tombstone. A long silence settled around them as the wind blew all over the dune of the cemetery. Chloe read the letters on the tombstone over and over, the words echoing in her minds.

' _Gave his life for the future. A true hero._ '

She remembered the words A.C. said at the same place three years earlier. _It's not the same now_. He was right. It had never been the same since that day and Chloe got a similar vibe at the moment. The circumstances were different, the pain had lessened and yet she felt the same dread she had felt the day they buried Bart.

That tomorrow would never resemble yesterday ever again. That they'd never feel as happy as they'd once felt, or as hopeful, or tightly knit.

Oliver seemed to have noticed her inner struggling and drew her close to him as they walked down the hill together, leaving Mia behind to say her final words to the man who'd turned her life around. Even with Emmy in her arms, there was a frown on Chloe's face.

"You're okay there, professor?"

She didn't look at him and sighed. "It's weird."

"What is?"

This time she stopped and stared at his eyes, finding comfort in them. "The last time we were here with the League was the last moment we really were a team." she said. "Today it feels the same. Well not entirely but..."

She shrugged.

"It's just that – A.C.'s leaving for Atlantis, Vic's settling in Guyana, Dinah's off to god knows where and Clark... well Clark's become who we know him to be now. It's like we're doomed, that we're never gonna be like we were before."

"Okay, easy there. Alright?" He put his hands on her shoulders and stared down at her seriously. "First off, A.C.'s gone to do his own thing you're right, I'll give you that. But, Vic's in constant contact with us and can come back any time he wants thanks to the time warper. Same goes for J'onn and Dinah – who, by the way, is crossing the country to recruit more people in the League. Remember?"

She looked down, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Besides you're forgetting Tess, Emil, Dayton and you can see Lois and Bruce any time you want to. And you're also forgetting a big part of the cake there, Sidekick." He sounded more challenging this time. "Care to guess?"

Curious, she lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Tell me?" she asked even though she had a pretty good idea of where he was going as she felt the corners of her mouth tugging.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here for you, Chloe." he said. "Always. So are Emmy, and Mia."

She nodded a tearful smile forming on her lips as she bent over to hug him, mindful of the baby in her arms. "Well, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound half as bad."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "We're gonna have a good life, babe, but we'll never forget him."

"I'm all for it." she replied, smiling just as he caught sight of Mia walking down towards them.

Oliver extended his arms. "Ready to go, kid?"

"Where?" Mia looked puzzled.

"To Star City and beyond." he smiled, looking back at Chloe. "We have a wedding to prepare, after all."

They'd fought many dangers ever since the creation of the Justice League but none of them had been as threatening as Doomsday and Lex Luthor. With these threats dealt with, the wrath that had seemed to follow them around was now gone. Chloe, Oliver, their daughter, Mia and their friends could now let their hair down, relax and enjoy their lives. Sure, they would certainly face more challenges in their future, but the knowledge of having overcome the terrible odds stacked against them time and time again was with them and they had no doubt that together, they would beat anyone who tried to pry them apart.

They had a future ahead of them, a long and bright one, within grasp. They were going to enjoy and make every second of it count. Thus the eternal wrath left to be replaced by eternal love.

 **THE END**


End file.
